


how do you say I like you? (help him murder)

by taetor_tot



Series: Him [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aliens, Blood and Violence, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death, a violent happy ending ngl, corpse is baby, set in among us, sorta preslash, sykkuno is baby, they definitely in crush but everyone’s dying so, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taetor_tot/pseuds/taetor_tot
Summary: Sykkuno is really bad at being an imposter. Corpse decides to help.Sykkuno really just wants to hold hands.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Him [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008765
Comments: 36
Kudos: 1228





	how do you say I like you? (help him murder)

**Author's Note:**

> oopsi.  
> Basically I’m dumb. My dirty shipping fingers are everywhere.
> 
> Part of my Him series; where some are connected and others are standalone! Idk if this will get another part but that’s what makes this series so sexy uwu.

“Sykkuno.”

Said person jolted from his squatting position, spilling too much water onto the plants. He looked over his shoulder, not expecting to see much since the lights had gone out a couple minutes prior. And he was right, Sykkuno saw nothing but he recognized the deep voice anywhere. “H-hey Corpse!” He greeted, waving despite the darkness, “can’t see you, c-can you come closer?”

There was some shuffling, but it was still so dark even with the visor light illuminating from out his helmet. Though Sykkuno could barely even see the plants he was squatted in front so it was no surprise when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder. He jumped anyways. “S-say something, I almost had a heart attack!” Sykkuno yelped, pressing a hand to his thrumming chest.

Corpse chuckled, his hand moving from Sykkunos shoulder to pat the top of his helmet. “I thought you’d see me, sorry,” Corpse apologized, moving to sit beside Sykkuno.

The other crew mate huffed, bumping his shoulder to Corpse’. “Your suit is completely black. And turn on your visor light, I can’t see your face,” Sykkuno said as he turned his attention back to the plants.

“Miss seeing my face already?”

Sykkuno flushed, once again spilling way too much water. “W-what? No, s-shut up,” he stuttered out, pointedly keeping his attention away this time.

Corpse hummed, the vibrations of the deep noise traveling all the way to Sykkunos shoulder from where they were still touching. “That’s a shame, I missed yours. I guess I’ll keep my light off then,” Corpse said, voice filled with amusement.

Sykkunos brain went offline for a second too long. He’s just messing around again, Sykkuno reminded himself, snapping himself out of whatever his mushy heart was trying to drag him into.

Corpse, since the moment he stepped onto the ship, had stuck to Sykkuno. Probably due to the fact that Sykkuno was the only one to approach him. The green crew mate figured it was because Corpse was so...intimidating; he was in an all black suit, completely silent and so tall. His visor light being off also didn’t help. But Sykkuno didn’t know anybody on the ship, so he gravitated to the only other person that was standing alone.

It was awkward to say the least. It was absolutely embarrassing to say something else; it still had Sykkuno cringing whenever he thought of their first interaction months ago. He was just glad Corpse found it funny and didn’t start to avoid him.

They were quickly attached at the hip (at least that’s what Sykkuno heard some of his other crewmates say). And then Corpse started flirting. And he wouldn’t stop.

Not that Sykkuno wanted him to, not at all. But the blood was constantly rushing to head and one of these days he was going to pass out.

“W-well, I’m uhh…y-you,” Sykkuno was two second away from quite literally running from the situation. “I s-should go check the lights!” His voice cracked but he kept going. “Let, yeah, I’ll go check, yup.”

With that he stood up, turning on his heel with full intention of running the second he was far enough. But Corpse was quick to stop him with a hand on his wrist. Sykkuno stopped, turning back around questiongly. “Wh-whats up?”

Ugh it really was way too dark, Sykkuno couldn’t even see Corpse right now. “I’ll come with you,” the black crew mate said, probably standing if Sykkuno heard correctly.

What was Sykkuno supposed to say? No?

“Okay! It’ll help if there’s two of us, I’ll walk in front and tell you if there’s anything to watch out for,” Sykkuno said, shaking Corpse’ hand off just so he could properly hold it in his own.

Very bold. Too bold, Sykkuno felt too hot in the suit. Oh no. Corpse adjusted their hands to twine together, oh nO, he squeezed. Too hot.

Sykkuno ran into the wall.

Corpse cursed, yanking Sykkuno back against his chest to place his other hand over the front of Sykkunos helmet.

“Ouch,” Sykkuno mumbled, his head having hit the glass of his helmet. He can’t even rub the sore spot.

“Fuck, Sykkuno,” Corpse said in a deep exhale, his hand still covering the front of the green crewmates helmet. “I told you to watch out, what if you cracked your helmet?”

“Did you?”

There was a pause before Corpse bodily moved Sykkuno to stand behind him instead. “I’ll lead, just don’t let go of my hand.”

They’re still holding hands? Sykkuno squeezed and Corpse squeezed back. Oh man, Sykkuno really couldn’t get a breather.

•*¨*•.¸¸♪

Surprisingly they both made it to electrical without further incident but Sykkuno was sweating in his suit from their hand holding.

“Corpse, can you, uh, can you let go,” Sykkuno asked, flexing his fingers.

“Why?”

“Er...I’ve gotta fix the lights?”

Corpse snickered and Sykkuno already knew he was going to poke fun at him for running into the wall. “You’ll run into another wall,” Corpse ignored the little grumble, “I’ll do it. So wait here.”

And then he let go and Sykkuno was left alone. In a sense. Corpse wasn’t that far but the dark was starting to get to the green crewmate. But he moves so silently, for being so imposing, Sykkuno wondered.

“Almost done, careful with your eyes,” Corpse called out.

Sykkuno hummed, fidgeting where he stood because his stomach was roiling with something uncomfortable. Why? He was safe with Corpse, there’s nothi–

The lights flickered back on and Sykkuno screamed.

There was a body in the corner, it’s upper half ripped off and hanging on by the seams of the tattered suit. Blood was all over the small room, pooling out to stop just before Sykkunos foot.

Corpse stepped in front of him, blocking his view and carefully pushed him back and out of the room. “Sykkuno, breathe.”

He wasn’t breathing? Sykkuno gasped, sucking in too much air. It had him coughing, bending over because it felt like he was going to throw up. It didn’t make sense.

Sykkuno grabbed onto Corpse, hands shaking even as he gripped for dear life. “I-I, Corpse w-who,” he wheezed, “who was it?”

“The body? Don’t know. It was yellow though.”

Sykkuno carefully stood up straight, never once letting go of the other crewmate. This didn’t make sense. “We should g-go tell everyone e-else.”

“You can’t even walk right now,” Corpse said, voice calm and soothing.

“I can walk!” Sykkuno took one step and his knees buckled. Corpse was quick to catch him; he moved Sykkunos limp body to sit on the floor, keeping an arm around his shoulders even once they sat. “Okay I can’t walk.”

Corpse tapped his helmet and finally Sykkuno looked up at him. His black crewmates helmet was still pitch black and Sykkuno would give anything to see his face right now. Not just because he was curious but he wanted the comfort of it. But even now he wouldn’t push Corpse to show his face, knowing that for some reason it was a sensitive topic. So he settled for looking into the dark helmet, hoping he was looking into Corpses eyes.

“I’ll carry you on my back and we’ll go to cafeteria to call an emergency meeting,” Corpse explained, already turning his back to Sykkuno.

“I-I’m heavy Corpse,” Sykkuno mumbled, not moving an inch to hop on. “Just go call the meeting and I’ll catch up in a few minutes.”

“Don’t be silly Sykkuno, it’s dangerous to be alone now,” he didn’t turn around to answer. “And you aren’t heavy.”

Sykkuno sighed but said no more. Instead he clumsily pulled himself over Corpses back and hooked his arms loosely around his neck. Corpse didn’t hesitate to stand right up, hooking his own hands beneath Sykkunos thighs to keep him up. And despite what he just saw, Sykkunos face was starting to burn.

“Sorry,” he said quietly, his helmet knocking against Corpse’.

“Anything for you, Sykkuno.”

•*¨*•.¸¸♪

“What do you mean dead?” Pink almost yelled (what was their name?)

“T-they were c-cut in half, in electrical,” Sykkuno explained from his seat beside Corpse. No one else sat beside them.

Red stood up.

“Who killed her?”

Sykkuno didn’t know and that didn’t make sense. None of this made sense because if anyone was dead it should be because of him.

Sykkuno had been sent on board to kill them all, a last task he had to accomplish before he could settle down. The problem was this was Sykkunos second ship. He hadn’t made any kills in the first one and refused to do so in this one. Well, that’s a lie, he had actually tried twice but was almost caught by Corpse both times. So he gave up and decided he’d just have to move onto his third ship.

And…he couldn’t possibly kill Corpse.

Either way, all Sykkuno had was a knife, his gun being forgotten back at base long ago. And there’s no way he could have ripped someone in half. Which leaves the question of what exactly did.

“Don’t know,” Sykkuno said nervously.

Pink threw their hands up in frustration. Red was pacing just behind them. Blue was patting Oranges back and white looked deep in thought. Cyan and Brown had gone together to check the body.

“A stowaway?” Blue asked, glancing around.

“No way, we have sensors all over this ship, we would have gotten an alert the moment someone tried to get in here,” Pink hissed. “There's also no food or necessities missing, I check every day.”

Sykkuno didn’t think so either. But the vents didn’t have sensors so maybe…

“Maybe it’s one of us then,” White suggested as if that wasn’t a terrifying prospect.

Pink scoffed. “How the fuck can someone rip apart another human?”

“It’s not human.”

Corpses hand slid beneath Sykkunos and he didn’t hesitate to grab on.

“W-what do you m-mean?” Sykkuno asked anxiously.

“Well, we did come from an unexplored planet before this, it only serves as a base from traveling back and forth to earth. So, realistically it wouldn’t be too hard for some alien to slip into the hundreds at the base,” White explained. “It could be acting like one of us.”

Sykkuno shivered, the idea taking root in his mind and making him all the more cautious.

“Alright, let’s go with that,” Red finally spoke up, shoving pink to the side so he could sit. “Where was everyone before the lights went out?”

White raised their hand. “I was down in shields with Brown and we were both heading up to navigation once the lights came back on.”

They all started to list off where they’d been and where they were heading and soon enough Sykkuno and Corpse were left to answer. “I-I was in storage the whole time,” Sykkuno started. “I was taking care of–“

“Bullshit!” Pink shouted, slamming a hand down to the table. “I already said I was in comms before going through storage so I could get to admin! I didn’t see you in there!”

Everyone turned to Sykkuno and his blood turned to ice. “I s-swear I was in there, I w-was between t-the shelves,” Sykkuno tried to explain, his voice getting shakier. It sounded like he was lying.

“Alone? No one can vouch for you, you could easily be lying,” White said as calmly as ever.

But pink was alone too. Sykkuno couldn’t even say that before Corpses deep voice filled the room. “I was with him. He was watering his plants the whole time.”

The room was silent and Sykkuno almost laughed. It was the first time everyone else had heard Corpse speak.

“Of course they were together,” pink grumbled, their helmet making a dull noise when they pressed it to the table.

The conversation moved on to strategies but white was still looking at Sykkuno and Corpse and it had the green crewmate on edge for the rest of the meeting.

Soon enough the meeting ended with everyone agreeing to not split into groups of less than two. Once they found the imposter they’d get them out through the airlock. But for now, it was time to sleep.

Sykkuno glanced around, once again feeling like he was at the beginning of this trip. Everyone had grouped up, leaving Sykkuno and Corpse alone.

“Uhh, I g-guess it’s just the two of us again Corpse!” Sykkuno said, squeezing the crewmates hand. He’d gotten significantly less red the more time they held hands. “D-do you wanna sleep in my c-cabin or?”

Corpse turned to him, head tilting. “Already inviting me to your room? We haven’t even gotten to first base.”

Sykkuno spluttered, smacking Corpse with his free hand instead of even trying to get his mouth to form words. His face was no doubt a bright red and Sykkuno reached up to turn off his visor light. Corpse pulled his hand down before he could and Sykkuno could feel his voice before he heard it. “You’re so cute.”

Sykkuno almost choked, retracting his hands just to use them to cover Corpses helmet. “Oh my gosh, Corpse, y-you c-can’t just, shouldn’t, I’m so,” he could even think of what to say.

Corpse laughed and ugh if that didn’t do things to Sykkunos already fragile heart. It’s not fair how Corpse has him wrapped so tightly around his finger. “Let’s get some rest,” Corpse said after his laughing had calmed, not bothering to remove Sykkunos hands.

Sykkuno shakily responded, clearing his throat and turning off his visor light just as he removed his hands. Corpse whined the whole way back to Sykkunos cabin. 

•*¨*•.¸¸♪

“Alrighty, I can sleep on the ground and you take the bed!” Sykkuno said the moment they stepped inside.

Corpse stepped in slowly, moving away from the door as Sykkuno readied it for the air lock. There was a loud whoosh of air and then the whole room seemed to decompress. Sykkuno sighed, moving over to the small drawers and pressing the small button at the neck of the helmet. Air was released and Sykkuno popped the helmet off, shaking his hair as he placed the green helmet into a small cubicle. “Too much time in these suits,” he mumbled to himself, moving on to unlatch the small clips that covered the zipper of his suit.

“Ah, Sykkuno, uh, could you wait?” Corpse called out, and for once his voice wasn’t confident and cool. It actually wavered.

Sykkuno turned, confused. He was even more confused when he saw Corpse facing the door. “What’s wrong?”

“Just,” Corpse hesitated, leaning forward to press his helmet to the door. “Just give me a minute, don’t do anything.”

Sykkuno still didn’t know what was going but did as asked, waiting patiently for...for whatever it was. Did he still have his knife on him?

“Okay, alright,” Corpse spoke up as he turned back around. “You can keep doing what you’re doing.”

The shorter nodded and continued to unlatch his suit, making quick work of it. Then his fingers touched the zipper and Corpse was once again asking him to wait. Oh. OH.

“Corpse, I’m not uh, y’know, under this or anything,” Sykkuno explained hurriedly, ears burning. “I have a shirt and pants on.”

Corpse mumbled something to himself. Sykkuno hesitated, having another idea in his head as to why Corpse was acting so shy. “Ah, uhm, you don’t have to take your helmet off if you don’t want,” Sykkuno finally said. “If you’re more comfortable with it on–or, or I can tie something over my eyes? Hmm, I might have–”

“No,” Corpse interrupted hurriedly, unmoving, “I’m just being weird, I’ll take my suit off.”

Sykkunos heart picked up its pace. Seeing Corpse without his helmet? A first, a very big first. He wisely kept his mouth shut and turned his own body away from Corpse, his fingers shaking when they went back to the zipper of his suit.

There was the pressurized exhale of the helmet unlocking and Sykkuno went into overdrive; unzipping the suit and shucking it off, throwing it into the corner before yanking spare blankets onto the ground. No pillow? A zipper sound. No pillow.

Sykkuno spread the blankets messily before laying in them, grabbing one sheet and rolling himself up in it. “Goodnight!” Sykkuno called out way too loudly, cringing and burying his face beneath the sheet.

“Sykkuno.”

Oh my gosh oh my gosh. “Y-yes?”

A finger poked at the whorl of his head and Sykkuno flinched. He automatically looked up from within his cocoon, barely withholding a gasp when his dark eyes met bright brown ones. Pitch black hair almost completely covered them and wow. Corpse is pretty.

“Hmm, thank you, you’re really pretty too,” Corpse said rather suddenly.

Sykkuno bit his tongue in his haste to collect himself, face burning. “I-I’m, you’re, you?” Very intelligent.

Corpse grinned, canines sharp, and leaned back. “I’m me…” a pause, “sorry.”

Sykkuno frowned, wiggling in his cocoon to sit up and Corpse was looking down at his hands. The shorter of the two noticed his fingernails were painted (and how nice said hands are). “Sorry for what?”

There wasn’t a response. Instead Corpse leaned forward and pulled Sykkunos cocooned body in for a hug. The shorter made a noise of surprise but settled quickly, leaning his head against Corpse’ shoulder. He couldn’t help the happy sigh, or the soft smile on his lips.

“We should go to sleep,” Corpse said quietly, voice rumbling against Sykkunos chest.

A yawn and he couldn’t agree more. “Just throw me on the ground, I can sleep like this,” Sykkuno said, not moving from his position on Corpse.

“Don’t think so babe, you’re getting the bed,” Corpse whispered, not wasting a second to lift and place Sykkunos dead weight onto the bed.

And if the shorter wasn’t so exhausted, his brain would’ve fried at the influx of, of Corpse; his voice, the endearment, the easy way he lifted him. But no, Sykkuno had passed out the second his head touched the pillow.

He didn’t even get to feel the way Corpse ran his fingers through his hair.

•*¨*•.¸¸♪

Waking up was weird. Instead of the regular alarm that sounded after eight hours of sleep, the room was flashing red and the emergency alarm was blaring.

Being constricted in his bed sheets didn’t help Sykkuno calm down. But Corpse was quick to help him untangle, face still uncovered and urgh. It’d take a while for Sykkuno to not react when seeing it. And maybe he was staring too much because Corpse cleared his throat, pale cheeks turning a cute pink.

“S-sorry,” Sykkuno mumbled, tearing his eyes away and kicking the rest of the blanket off.

“It’s fine, uh, let’s hurry and suit up,” Corpse responded.

They both were quick to suit up after that, neither talking anymore until they both made their way to the cafeteria. Everyone else was already there, Pink yelling at White. Sykkuno might still be sleepy but it seems there might actually be a few missing crewmates.

“There you guys are!” Blue exclaimed, standing from their spot at the table. “It’s real bad.”

Sykkuno swallowed thickly. He could guess what the news was. He pulled Corpse along to sit beside him, knowing he’d need the comfort his presence had. “What happened?”

“I’ll tell you what happened!” Pink yelled, ignoring White to start screaming at them. “Orange and Brown are fucking dead! Ripped to shit! Can’t even tell them apart!”

Sykkuno cringed, shrinking a bit into himself at the mental image and the ear piercing anger.

“Can’t you calm down, just for one–“

“Shut your ass kissing mouth up, we need to figure this out now or we’ll all be dead before dinner!”

White sighed. “We can’t. We don’t know what happened so we should go check security, see if anything was caught.”

Sykkuno curled even further into himself. He raised his hand tentatively. “Uh, comms have been down so I’m not sure if–”

Pink started screeching again. “And you haven’t done anything? Useless fucking…”

Sykkuno looked down to his lap. He’s been a bit busy processing a gruesome murder so he didn’t have the time to do much of tasks (plus his purpose wasn’t exactly to help them). Corpse nudged him, knocking him out of his thoughts and back to Pinks beratement.

It wasn’t until Pink started getting closer to Sykkuno did Corpse let out a noise. A growl? No that’s not… Pink jolted, stepping back immediately and going silent. In fact, everyone had gone quiet. Sykkuno tilted his head; they’re not scared of Corpse, are they?

It was silent for too long and Sykkuno had enough. He hated it when everyone judged Corpse. It was probably just a cough, they just aren’t used to him making noise.

“Okay, I’ll go fix comms with Corpse and everyone else can go to security to check cameras,” Sykkuno said resolutely as he slipped out of his seat. He didn’t wait for anyone else to voice their opinion before he grabbed Corpse’ hand, pulling him to stand.

The taller let himself get dragged around and Sykkuno was crossing his fingers that Corpse isn’t feeling bad at the reaction everyone gave him.

“Wait, I’ll go with you,” White exclaimed, stopping Sykkuno in his path. “Pink, Red and Blue can go to security. It’ll even out the numbers that way.”

Sykkuno nodded and continued forward. It was weird hearing an extra set of steps behind him. Corpse almost always walked behind him if not next to him. Sykkuno didn’t even know Whites name.

It was awkward the whole way down and Sykkuno might’ve been going in a quicker pace just to get it all over with. Once all three did make their way into comms White was the first to speak after looking at the blinking comms system. “I think we’re missing a piece, Corpse? Was that your name?” White turned to Corpse who was hovering at the entrance.

The black crewmate nodded slowly. “Could you go get a box in storage real quick, it has Comms written on the sides.”

Sykkuno froze. He didn’t want to be left alone with White. What if he just–

“Green, help me start fixing this up.”

He looked between white and Corpse, hoping the latter would say something. But Corpse just nods once more and...leaves. Sykkuno deflates but doesn’t linger. He shouldn’t be such a wuss, they had a task to finish, there’s no time to be a child about it.

He moves to stand closer to White, eyes bouncing between severed wires and popped out control centers. Where to start?

“It’s black.”

Sykkunos brows furrowed. “Huh?”

White started stripping a wire. “Black killed them. He killed yellow too.”

Sykkuno shook his head before White even finished talking. “N-no, no that n-not true, he’s a-always with me, he-Corpse couldn’t be able to do all that anyways,” he denied quickly.

“He’s not human, that’s how he did it.”

“No, y-you’re wrong,” Sykkunos voice was getting smaller.

“Where was he the time Yellow died? With you the whole time?”

No. He wasn’t. In fact Sykkuno had hardly seen him before they went to fix the lights. And...and Corpse had been walking around in complete darkness, his visor light off. He knew where Sykkuno was, knew where to move to avoid bumping things.

“And while sleeping? Can you tell me he never once left the cabin?”

Sykkuno shook his head, not stopping the movement because it shouldn’t be making sense. The itch at the back of his head shouldn’t be accepting the idea that Corpse is the one. It’s not true. “Y-you’re wrong. I’ve always b-been with h-him so why hasn’t he k-killed me?”

Whites response was quick and the pit in Sykkunos stomach got deeper. “You think he hasn’t tried?”

Sykkuno thought back to the fifth night of their expedition. He’d been alone and just completed downloading files in admin, flinching at the loud crack that sounded suddenly. He turned to find Corpse in the corner of the room, shadows dripping around him and arm outstretched towards the shorter. Sykkuno, naive and still on the high of having made a possible friend with the other, didn’t question it and happily made his way over to Corpse. He ignored all implications of Corpse standing beside a cracked open vent.

And then the tenth night. When the two were in lower reactor and Sykkuno had “tripped” his helmet cracking against the floor being more of a shock than the piercing pain he felt in his shoulder. Orange had walked in and panicked, grabbing some tape to plug the cracks and taking Sykkuno to the medbay. Orange had asked about the nasty wound to his shoulder and Sykkuno shrugged. Corpse never once came in to check on him.

And then the twelfth night, and the fourteenth, and the fifteenth. Sykkuno was always getting hurt with mysterious wounds until it all stopped on the twenty-sixth night. Sykkuno couldn’t remember, but his arm was broken and his stomach hurt. Corpse spent the whole time he healed right by his side.

And Sykkuno still didn’t want to believe it. “He, n-no,” but it was weak denial, broken. “Not him.”

White shook his head. “You’re always with him so I had to–”

White gasped brokenly, his hand moving to his chest where there was weird movement. Sykkuno looked on in horror as the white material of their suit started to stain with bright red. “Run!” White gurgled before his chest was ripped open with a disgusting squelch.

Sykkuno couldn’t even scream, much less move. The body fell to the floor and Corpse stood just behind it, his right hand raised and wriggling with long black tentacle like appendages. His helmet was off to reveal a completely different face; half of it gnarled a dark purple, sharp drooling teeth laying over the rough skin rather than beneath lips. The other half of his face was normal, pale skin, lips pulled to a frown and a blazing red eye.

“Sykkuno,” his voice sounded the same.

The crewmate took a shaking step back. He’s going to die. Corpse took one step closer and Sykkuno scrambled backwards, back hitting the wall much too soon. He’s going to die.

Corpses hand shifted back to its human form, black nails and all. He moved closer and Sykkuno couldn’t breathe. “Sykkuno,” Corpse breathed out once he stood before the shorter, practically caging him in.

He was going to die.

“I wouldn’t hurt you,” Corpse said, voice comforting yet still leaving Sykkuno gasping in fear. The–the thing moved in and Sykkuno shut his eyes, bracing for pain.

It was hugging him. It was hugging Sykkuno carefully, so delicately. Like it hadn’t just ripped through the chest of someone. Sykkuno was frozen in fear, hands clenched at his sides.

“I would never hurt you Sykkuno,” it kept talking soothingly. “I’m doing this for you.”

Sykkuno gasped, moving his clenched fists to the things chest and shoving as hard as possible. It had the thing stumbling back, face twisted in shock (stop it Sykkuno, it’s going to kill you, don’t feel bad. Run.)

So he ran, out of comms and straight towards storage. He needed to get to the others.

A spine tingling growl sounded out from the room he just left and it only spurred him to run faster. It didn’t sound happy and Sykkuno didn’t spare a glance backwards.

It wasn’t until the footsteps running after him did Sykkuno scream. He was so close to it. So close to security. Then he saw Pink and screamed at them to run back.

Except Pink didn’t. Instead they brought up a gun and shot over Sykkunos head, the noise almost silent in Sykkunos buzzing ears.

The thing behind him screeched and Pink shot again. Sykkuno didn’t stop moving for a second, running past pink and into the arms of Red with Blue yanking Pink back into the security room. The doors slid shut and Sykkuno wheezed. Relief filled him for just a second before the metal doors started to groan at whatever ran into them. The banging started and the other crewmates tensed up. Yet all Sykkuno could hear was the voice behind the noise.

“Sykkuno.”

It had him sobbing.

•*¨*•.¸¸♪

“God damn, it doesn’t know when to give up,” Pink sneered, the banging almost drowning out their voice.

Sykkuno doesn’t know how long it’s been. He’d gone numb eventually, tears drying and hearing filled with a deep voice calling his name.

“It’s still at the door, it doesn’t even look like one of us anymore,” Blue said from her spot in front of the security cameras.

Red was still beside Sykkuno, an arm around his shoulder. A comfort he didn’t deserve. “So how are we doing this?”

“White is dead, that asshole, but his plan still stands,” Pink said. “We can go through the vents if that thing doesn’t leave.”

“He–” Sykkuno cleared his raw throat. “It goes through vents.”

“Aw shit, alright,” Pink groaned. “Looks like we have to wait it out.”

And so they waited; blue and pink switching camera watch every now and then. Red still didn’t move from Sykkunos side. And they waited. The banging stopped and the thing moved from the front of the doors but they still waited.

Sykkuno never thought to tell them about the vent that lay beneath the table. No one seemed to notice it until it shot open, long black claws heaving a mass out of the vent.

Pink cursed, slamming the button to open the doors and pulling Blue out of the seat. Red was quick to move too as they pulled Sykkuno up and practically dragged him into a sprint. The thing reached towards them, dark purple liquid dripping from the mass and all over the floor.

Sykkuno stumbled but didn’t stop. Red was holding his wrist and all Sykkuno could think about was how much he wished Corpse was holding his hand.

The group ran up, through the upper reactor and about to pass the medbay when the thing ran out of it, it’s body slamming into the wall and splattering them with its blood (?)

Blue screamed but the thing was reaching for Sykkuno, ignoring the rest. Red was trying to pull him back but Sykkuno was tired. He shook Reds hand off and stepped closer to the thing. Maybe he could buy them some time, at least a few seconds worth.

The claws wrapped around him and Pink yelled at the other to run. They did.

Sykkuno sighed, closing his eyes in acceptance.

Again, nothing happened. He opened them again and Corpse–no, the thing–was once again shaped completely like a human. Except it was leaning heavily against the wall, a hand grasping its side.

“Kill me,” Sykkuno said, confused and pushing down the unneeded worry he felt for the thing.

“I won’t.”

Sykkunos brows furrowed, a burst of anger filling him, replacing the weak fear that was left. “Why not?!” He yelled, “Kill me like the others! Kill me!”

The thing looked sad, limping closer to Sykkuno to once again pull him into a much weaker hug. “I told you I would never hurt you, that isn’t going to change.”

Sykkuno hated himself for melting into the hug. Hated how he desperately wanted to return the embrace. “W-why,” he sobbed, tears pooling quickly at his eyes.

“I-I’m not too sure what it is. It’s, I’ve never, you make me feel...peaceful. Yet I’ve never felt more alive,” the thing explained slowly. “My chest gets weird, tight feeling, and I feel nauseous.”

Sykkuno felt blood rush to his face. Oh.

“I hated it at first. I did want to...get rid of you,” He explained bitterly, guiltily. “But I couldn’t then and I won’t ever now.”

Sykkuno was flushed to the tips of his ears, his traitorous heart thrumming in his chest. “Why did you kill them,” he asked instead.

“Aren’t you here to kill them?”

Huh. “W-what?”

“The knives in your suit and the note you left in the cafeteria on the first day. Kill everyone,” Co-the thing said, it’s hug loosening up even more. “But it’s been months so I decided to help you.”

Sykkuno blanched (he’s an idiot for leaving evidence on the first day). “T-this was all to help m-me?”

“Of course.”

Maybe it was inappropriate but Sykkuno laughed, loud and probably crazy. But wasn’t it all just crazy. Corpse, because that’s what he is, was doing this just for him? He kept laughing.

“Cute,” Corpse mumbled before collapsing onto the ground.

Sykkuno gasped, falling to his knees but not touching. His eyes glued onto the purple blood seeping from Corpse’ side. “T-this isn't over but, uh, w-what do, how do I h-help?”

Corpse chuckled and Sykkunos chest filled with that familiar warmth. “You’re hot when you’re assertive,” he said teasingly, red eyes glinting.

Sykkuno blushed, a smile forcing his lips up. “Oh my god, you’re dying, shut-shut up.”

Corpse smiled too, lopsided and unfairly attractive for some scary alien.

“I’ll heal on my own but…” Corpse looked to the side almost sheepishly, “could I eat some of your plants?”

“M-my plants?” Sykkuno repeated, gasping a moment later. “You-!”

Corpse shrugged. “Sorry! I didn’t know where else to eat!”

“I thought you were horrible at taking care of plants! But you’ve just been eating them!” Sykkuno cried out, remembering all the plants that were shriveled up or nonexistent. “Wait, so you d-don’t eat p-people?”

Corpse wrinkled his nose in obvious disgust. “That’s gross. My kind eats plant based meals.”

“Then why are you so, y’know, s-scary?”

The taller looked at him strangely. “I’m scary?” He looked almost hurt and Sykkuno quickly backtracked.

“I mean, uh, no! Well, actually it w-was a s-surprise seeing you uhm like that, b-but I could get u-used to it!” He said hurriedly. “It h-helps if you d-don’t rip people up.”

Corpse nodded solemnly. Though Sykkuno could see the little smile. “Like.”

“Huh?”

“I think the word is uh, like?” Corpse repeated hesitantly, his face steadily getting pink. “I like you?”

Sykkuno flushed. “I’m, I’ll go get some plants, I’ll be b-back!” He said as he stood back up, embarrassment pitching his words.

•*¨*•.¸¸♪

He should’ve guessed at least one crewmate would be around the corner.

Sykkuno had just made it into storage when Red came running down from what he could assume was admin. “Green! You’re alive!”

The ringing in his ears was back. “Yeah, I’m, it was weak from the gunshots so I managed to get away.”

Red sighed, pressing a hand to their chest. “Thank god. The rest of us made it to admin and we’re working on sending a message to base.”

That wasn’t good. They’d get rid of Corpse. “Pink and Blue are still in there?”

Red nodded, voice cheerful when they responded. “If we hold on, they’ll send in backup and we’ll be safe!”

Sykkuno was crossing his fingers that the two hadn’t sent the message. “Well, stay clear of medbay. The thing is down in that area. We should stay in admin until help gets here.”

The other crewmate agreed easily, turning their back, most likely to lead Sykkuno to the others. Instead Sykkuno pulled a knife out, reaching his arm around and angling the weapon just under the lip of the helmet. Red made a noise and Sykkuno stabbed upwards.

The knife slipped through the suit easily and pierced through the flesh of the throat, Sykkuno jamming it further when he heard Red gurgle weakly. Red collapsed and Sykkuno yanked his knife out before it could go down with them. He couldn’t even tell the difference in color for their suit.

Red was struggling weakly, hands trying to put pressure on a wound it’d never be able to reach. Sykkuno stood over them, putting one foot on the other side so that Red was wriggling between his legs.

Sykkuno knelt to a squat and raised the knife up, plunging it down quickly into Reds chest. And he did it again and again, only jolting when he aimed incorrectly and hit a rib bone. His knife jilted and Sykkuno huffed, pulling it out and wiping it on Reds body before placing it back into a pocket.

His ears had finally stopped ringing as he looked down at the mess. There was blood all over him so there was no way he could go to admin to finish the job.

He smiled. Corpse could help him once he’s healed; which reminded him. He walked over to his little plant corner, debating which two would have to go. Ugh, Corpse owes him for getting rid of two. Sykkuno grabbed two big ones and hefted them into his arms, hopping over Reds body as he made his way back to Corpse.

Maybe he’ll tell Corpse how he feels too.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t want it to be so long man.
> 
> did not edit baybee


End file.
